Conventionally, a nebulizer for spraying a liquid medicine in the form of mist has been used for administering to respiratory disease. This nebulizer is directed for administering the liquid medicine in the form of mist to a patient using compressed air or supersonic vibration.
Further, even when inhalation toxicity testing of environmental pollutants, animal experiments performed in development of medications, and the like are performed, the environmental pollutants, the liquid medicine, and the like are administered to animals in the form of mist so that the tests are performed.
In the meanwhile, it is known that application sites are different depending on a particle size of the sprayed liquid medicine. FIG. 8 is a diagram for explaining a relationship between a particle size of the sprayed liquid medicine and an application site on a body. As shown in this drawing, the application sites to be contributed are different depending on the particle size of the sprayed liquid medicine; the throat when the particle size of the liquid medicine is 4.7 to 7 μm, the windpipe when the particle size is 3.3 to 4.7 μm, the bronchi when the particle size is 1.1 to 3.3 μm, and the like.
However, in the conventional nebulizer, the particle size of the liquid medicine to be sprayed has been roughly able to be changed depending on when the application site is the nose and when the application site is the throat, but the particle size of the liquid medicine to be sprayed has not been accurately able to be controlled. Further, since the particle size of the liquid medicine to be sprayed has a distribution having not uniform but constant particle size, the liquid medicine has been attached on other than the application site, and a large quantity of liquid medicine has been required to administer in order to obtain desired medical benefits.
Further, since the particle size of the sprayed environmental pollutants, the liquid medicine, and the like is not uniform also in the inhalation toxicity testing of the environmental pollutants, the animal experiments performed in development of the medications, and the like, errors along with the test results becomes large, and the accurate testing results are difficult to obtain.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a suction device capable of spraying a liquid medicine and the like at a set uniform particle size.